yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Wonderbolt SpongeBob
Wonderbolt SpongeBob is the fourth episode of the second season of SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure. Plot SpongeBob and Scootaloo always wants to be cool like Rainbow Dash. So, she made them into rookies in the Wonderbolt Academy to be the best. One day at the Everfree Forest picnic/Good friends coming together for the occasion The episode begins with SpongeBob, Twilight, Mickey, and their friends enjoying a wonderful picnic at the Everfree Forest, it was a good time for good friends to come together. Then, Rainbow Dash came after returning from the Wonderbolt Academy. At the Wonderbolt Academy/Watching Gilda and Smolder trying out to be official Soon, SpongeBob and Scootaloo visited the Wonderbolt Academy to watch Rainbow Dash doing his stunts including the Sonic Rainboom. Just then, Gilda and Smolder were there trying out to be official for the Wonderbolts. SpongeBob has an idea of his own/He and Scootaloo trying out a new set of wings Meanwhile with SpongeBob, he suddenly had an idea as he spoke with Scootaloo. Then, they both agreed to try out a new set of wings so they could be acceptable to the Wonderbolts. Gyro and Herman made new mechanical wings/SpongeBob and Scootaloo tested Soon, they arrived to see Gryo Grealoose and Herman the Bootle Beetle and told them about being acceptable to the Wonderbolts. Then, they made them new mechanical wings for them to try out. As SpongeBob and Scootaloo tasted them out, they worked perfectly. SpongeBob and Scootaloo meet up at the Wonderbolt Academy/Signing up Then, SpongeBob and Scootaloo meet up at the Wonderbolt Academy for their attempt to try out for the team. With that, Rainbow Dash showed them to where they'll sign up for it. Spitfire's expection on the new recruits/Going through the tests to prove their worths Soon, SpongeBob, Scootaloo, and the new recruits are now wearing cadet flightsuits, and are apparently training together as part of the same cadet class. Spitfire unveils a contraption called the Dizzitron, a spin-out simulator. The Dizzitron works by spinning the Pegasus around in circles, disorientating him or her. The Pegasi's task is to recover quickly from the "spin-out" upon being released from the contraption, fly in a straight line as soon as possible, and come in for a smooth landing. With that, Spitfire begin her expection on SpongeBob and Scootaloo as they got through many tests to prove their worths. Earning an approval from Spitfire/Rainbow Dash take the lead with the rookies As soon as SpongeBob used his mechanical wings to show his moves, Spitfire was approved as he addressed him to Rainbow Dash's team. So, Sylvia witnessed her leading the rookies work on thier speed, agility, and strength. A huge tornado coming their way/Scootaloo never give up on SpongeBob Suddenly, there was a huge tornado coming their way just when SpongeBob was about to lose confidence to use his mechanical wings. But then, Scootaloo never gave up on SpongeBob and encourage him to use the currents. The mechanical wings stopped working/Trying her best to flap her wings Then, SpongeBob was trying all his might to fight the tornado when his mechanical wings stopped working. Just then, Scootaloo had to jump in trying to save him as she tried her best to flap her wings. The Wonderbolts cheered on SpongeBob and Scootaloo/Scootaloo got adopted In the end, the Wonderbolts cheered on SpongeBob and Scootaloo for their triumph through the tornado together. With that, Rainbow Dash's parents, Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles adopted Scootaloo for being a little sister to Rainbow Dash happily for a new beginning. Trivia * Scores # Transcript *Wonderbolt SpongeBob (Transcript) Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225